One of the main problems of the offshore wind sector is the support structure that serves as the base of the wind turbine. This sector has addressed the development of fixed and floating wind turbines depending on the depth at which the wind turbine is to be installed. The technical and economic feasibility of offshore wind systems requires the optimization and development of these support structures.
Depending on the manner in which the structure is supported on the seabed there are two generic types of fixed structures, namely, those resting on the seabed, which are called gravity-based structures, and those buried in the ground. Gravity-based foundations are the solution used when the seabed is not suitable for drilling, using the own weight of the foundation and of its possible ballasting to maintain the turbine stable and upright. In general, the solutions that have been developed for gravity-based foundations can be classified both conceptually and constructively in the following manner:                Conical frustum-shaped gravity-based foundation, with varying slenderness and inclination of the conical section.        Foundation composed of a broad base on which a slender shaft is built. It is a similar solution to that used in bridge piers.        
These solutions may include steel flaps at the base to confine the terrain to facilitate the piling using suction chambers and/or to develop localized terrain improvements, depending on the characteristics thereof.
Selection of offshore wind turbine foundations, both for piling and gravity-based solutions, is conditioned by two dominant factors: the geomorphologic nature of the seabed and the depth of the potential site.
As the depth of 40-50 meters is approached, offshore wind turbine installation encounters economic and technical difficulties that limit the development of this sector and its profitability. The dimensions of the foundations, construction and on-site installation difficulties, the loads transmitted to the terrain and the potential loss of verticality of the assembly restrict the available sites where it is feasible to develop these solutions in the coastal shelf.
In addition to the difficulties addressed, installing some of the solutions developed to date require the use of specialized maritime means, specifically designed for transport and on-site installation. Currently the number of ships available with these features is very limited and the cost of freight or its implementation is very high.
Systems known in the prior art include the international application WO2011147592 on an offshore platform foundation structure used for tripod or metal jackets consisting of one or more solid elements with a flap on which the foundation legs are supported.
The preceding structure requires expensive maritime means presenting large lifting capacity to accomplish placement; furthermore, this structure is not self-floating and it is not possible to transport the wind turbine on the said structure from land to the installation location.
Furthermore, according to this solution, the metal structure formed by the tripod or jackets reaches the seabed, which increases the use of metal and consequently the cost of such a solution, besides it having a limited stability in the event of horizontal movement.
Also known is the European patent application EP2539219 relating to a device and method for transporting and installing a gravity-based foundation offshore wind turbine. Said solution is not self-floating, it is expensive and requires marine means with high lifting capacity for its placing, thus not allowing the transport of the wind turbine on its structure from land, therefore requiring the incorporation of additional weight to the structure to increase its stability once anchored, by means of aggregate or concrete blocks; accordingly, it is not compatible with low-bearing capacity terrain and offers limited stability against overturning.